


Chief

by DaFishi



Series: Love in Unlikely Places [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Astrid, Alpha Heather, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Hiccup, Pregnancy, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Sort Of, Unplanned Pregnancy, not really - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: When Hiccup realizes he’s pregnant, he throws up.Well, he thinks that’s the reason he throws up.It could very well be the morning sickness.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Love in Unlikely Places [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Chief

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly so much fun to write

When Hiccup realizes he’s pregnant, he throws up.

Well, he thinks that’s the reason he throws up.

It could very well be the morning sickness.

The thing he didn’t understand was why he was panicking.

Astrid had mated him, she’d become chief.

And the chief needed an heir and then there was Hiccup.

But Astrid wasn’t the only one that mated with Hiccup.

Heather did too.

That threw Hiccup off a bit.

Actually, today was the day he was going to come clean to his dad but instead Astrid and Heather went, since he wasn’t feeling great.

Well, now he knows why.

He looks at the white fertility potion with disdain.

Why couldn’t it have turned black?

Toothless makes a concerned warble from next to him.

Hiccup looks at the dragon in surprise before huffing in irritation.

Of course his dragon figured out he was pregnant before him.

Then panic seizes his heart.

“Oh my Thor, Toothless, what if dad doesn’t approve?” Hiccup asks, horrified.

The stress from the past few days finally catches and he collapses onto his chair.

Toothless makes an agonized sound and rubs his snout against Hiccup’s stomach.

“Right, no stress, bad for baby, dead baby is not good,” Hiccup mutters.

He hears wing flaps outside and then footsteps running towards the sound

A second later a cheer was heard.

Apparently Stoick wasn’t as against Heather as Hiccup originally thought.

The omega finds that very pleasing information.

A second later, his hut door is thrown open and in his alarm, Hiccup hits and spills the pregnancy potion.

It drips from the back of the table, neither Astrid or Heather aware of it.

“Stoick said if me and Heather were willing to co-chief Berk since Dagur is already chief of the Berserkers and we said yes and he said it was ok!” Astrid cheers.

Heather also grins, but her smile diminishes when she sees Hiccup doesn’t look too great.

“Are you still sick?” Heather asks, placing her hand on Hiccup’s forehead.

Hiccup should have come clean.

Tell them they were going to be parents like any good omega.

Unfortunately, he was a far cry from a typical omega.

“Just a stomach bug or something,” Hiccup lies.

Neither of the two alphas believe him, but they let it slide.

Hiccup breathes in relief.

But when he turns and steps in the pregnancy potion, he can’t hide it.

“Is that…?” Astrid asks, voice unbelievably quiet.

Hiccup doesn’t answer but it’s enough.

“When did you figure out?” Heather inquires.

“An hour ago,” Hiccup murmurs.

Heather’s breath catches.

Before Hiccup can even open his mouth, he’s tackled in a hug.

“We’re going to be parents,” Astrid murmurs, lips pressing to Hiccup’s forehead.

Hiccup feels Heather’s hand ghost over his stomach.

“We’re going to be parents,” Heather affirms.

Hiccup laughs before he pushes the two away.

They both give him the same pout and he raises an eyebrow.

“I still have morning sickness and need to throw up, so if you’ll excuse me.”

They could not move out of the way fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
